Ano hito dare?
by PockyGame
Summary: - ¿Quién es él? – Solo otro chico del montón.– A mí me parece diferente.– Para mí es uno más.– Es lindo.– Es un nerd.– Quizás sea amable – No lo sé… Tal vez si… Tal vez no… En realidad no me interesa– Pues a mí si… Ahora vuelvo .- ¿Adónde vas? – A conocerlo.– Suerte... (Conversación original del One-Shot)


_**Hola como están :) (Yo ansiosa esperando la Navidad ^w^)**_

**_Aquí_**_** otro one-shot a la apurada... xD... los personajes no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi :)**_

* * *

- ¿Quién es él? - Pregunto una joven intrigada a su amiga.

- ¿Quien? – Pregunto la otra chica dejando su bebida a un lado.

- El pelinegro que está sentado bajo la sombra del árbol leyendo un libro...- Pregunto nuevamente la azabache tratando de ver el rostro del joven a través del libro.

- Oh.- Susurro cansadamente la castaña.- Es el nuevo… Hace poco se mudó de ciudad.- Contesto la joven sin interés revolviendo su bebida.

- ¿Y por qué esta tan solo? – Volvió a insistir la azabache.

- Veamos.- Dijo la castaña.- Porque es nuevo, porque es un nerd, porque es raro…- Enumero la castaña con aburrimiento.

- No seas así Sango, quizá sea una buena persona.- Le repecho la azabache.

- No lo creo Kagome… Es más… Míralo, ni siquiera se esfuerza por encajar.- Dijo Sango despectivamente.

- No hables así Sango, no puedes decir eso de el sin siquiera conocerlo ¿Y si alguna vez trato de encajar pero no lo logro? ¿Y si se rindió? ¿Qué tal si…? – Hablaba enojada la azabache cuando se vio abruptamente interrumpida por su amiga.

- Si tanto lo defiendes entonces ve con el.- Dijo sin emoción alguna la castaña.

- Bien.- Contesto simplemente la azabache para luego levantarse y a paso lento comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pelinegro, el cual aún se encontraba leyendo.

En el trayecto escucho varios piropos de parte de los chicos… La cual la mayoría le causaban nauseas… ¿Qué ya no había ningún hombre decente?

- Hola.- Saludo la joven amablemente.

Lentamente el pelinegro levanto la mirada de su lectura, encontrándose con una bella azabache la cual le sonreía amablemente… ¿Acaso querían jugarle una broma?

- Hola.- Saludo secamente el muchacho retomando su lectura.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pidió la azabache en tono amable.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Contesto el chico sin dejar de leer.

- **_"Que poco amable, después de todo Sango si tenía razón"_**. – Pensó la azabache deprimida, lentamente se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a seguir la conversación.- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto tímidamente la joven… Ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía ver que era bastante apuesto… Labios ni tan gruesos ni tan finos… Una nariz pequeña y respingada… Profundos ojos negros… - **_"Es lindo"_**.- Pensó la chica al momento que se sonrojaba.

- ¿Oye estas bien? – Pregunto el chico observando el rosto sonrojado de la chica.

- Sí, claro de maravilla.- Contesto alegre la muchacha.

- Inuyasha.- Dijo el chico en un susurro volviendo su vista al libro

- ¿Que? – Pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado… Lo vio suspirar y dejar su libro a un lado…

- Mi nombre… Es Inuyasha…- Volvió a decir el chico observando a la bella azabache a su lado.- **_"Es muy linda"_** – Pensó el pelinegro observando atentamente cada rasgo de la chica…

- Kagome.- Dijo la chica en un susurro… Le daba escalofríos cuando la miraba así… Examinándola… Si fuera otro chico ya lo habría abofeteado…- **_"¿Por qué con el no siento la necesidad de abofetearlo cuando me escudriña así?"_** – Se preguntaba la azabache anonadada.

- Es un lindo nombre.- Pronuncio lentamente el chico esbozando una tenue sonrisa, observando los bellos ojos de un azul profundo que poseía la chica.

- Gracias el tuyo igual.- Contesto la joven sonrojada.

- ¡Oye idiota! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a lo lejos como un chico alto de piel morena se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos con una expresión facial no muy agradable.

- **_"¡Lo sabía!"_** – Grito Inuyasha en su mente.- **_"Sabia que esto tenía que ser una broma… De seguro quieren que el novio de esta chica me golpe"_** – Pensaba el chico desilusionado.

- ¿Qué te sucede idiota? ¡Aléjate de mi chica! - Grito colérico el moreno ya a poca distancia de la pareja sentada bajo el árbol.

- **_"Kuso"_** – Pensó el pelinegro esperando un golpiza.

- ¿¡De que rayos estás hablando Koga!? – Grito la azabache levantándose del suelo y cubriendo al pelinegro con su cuerpo.

- **_"¿Por qué me defiende?" _**– Se preguntó el pelinegro anonadado.-**_ "De seguro es parte de la broma" – _**Pensó al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesto a huir si se hacía necesario.

- ¡De que él! – Grito Koga señalando al pelinegro que ya se encontraba al lado de la chica observando todo atentamente sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.- ¡No tiene derecho a ni siquiera respirar cerca de ti! – Siguió hablando fuertemente el chico.- ¡Y tu ni siquiera deberías de acércatele! – Le reprocho colérico.

Tal alboroto causo que la mitad del colegio se reuniera alrededor de los chicos a observar la discusión.

- Kami sí que eres un idiota – Pronuncio la chica golpeándose levemente en la frente en señal de desesperación.- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! – Grito son paciencia la joven.- ¡Ni tienes derecho a decirme con quien pueda o no estar! – Le respondió furiosa.

- **_"Esta chica da miedo cuando se enfada"_** – Pensó Inuyasha tragando fuertemente.

- ¡Claro que si tú eres MI novia! – Recalco el moreno.-

Sin saber porque el pelinegro bajo la mirada desilusionado.- **_"Como si una chica así fuera a acercarse a mi"_** – Pensó deprimido el chico.

Entre todos los chicos que se encontraban allí presente se pudieron escuchar algunos murmullos como…

- Maldición Koga se queda con todas…- Pronunciaron un pequeño grupo de chicos derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en engañar a Koga?... Encima con alguien como el.- Dijo una chica a sus amigas.

- ¡Yo nunca te engañaría Koga! – Grito una chica de rojos cabellos y con corazones en los ojos en medio de la multitud.

- ¡Wow! – Grito la azabache con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.- ¿De que estas hablando Koga?... Primero.- Pronuncio levantando un dedo.- No soy tu novia… Segundo… Tú inventaste todo esto… Tercero… Yo... Jamás estaría con un idiota como tu… Y por último… Deja de actuar como mi novio… ¡NO lo eres! – Recalco por último la chica.

De repente todos los murmullos cesaron así como las lágrimas de parte de algunos chicos y rápidamente todas las miradas de dirigían de Koga a Kagome y viceversa.

- Por favor Kagome, no niegues tu amor por mi.- Hablo Koga calmadamente esbozando una gran sonrisa sacando varios suspiros a las chicas de la multitud.

- ¿Qué no me escuchas?... YO… NO… TE AMO…- Pronuncio la chica lentamente.

Se oyeron murmullos de alegría de parte de los chicos y chillidos de felicidad de parte de las jóvenes enamoradas…

- P… Pero…- Tartamudeo el moreno tristemente…- ¿Qué me dices de todas esas cartas que me enviaste profesando tu amor por mí? – Pregunto orgullosamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás haría eso…- Dijo la azabache entre risas.

- ¡Fuimos nosotras Koga! – Gritaron un grupo de chicas con ojos soñadores rodeando al moreno.

- Por favor Kagome...- Dijo el chico al momento en que apartaba al grupo femenino de su camino y se dirigía hacia la chica con pasos tranquilos.- Admítelo… Me encuentras irresistible… No te hagas la difícil.- Pronuncio el chico tomando a la joven por la cintura mientras la observaba con una sensual sonrisa sacando varios suspiros y algunos chillidos del grupo de chicas.- Vamos, sé que deseas besarme preciosa.- Pronuncio acercando su rostro al de la chica.

A escaso centímetros de unir sus labios la azabache coloco un dedo sobre los labios del moreno…

- Preferiría besar una rana antes que a ti.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

Furioso el chico se apartó de la muchacha que se esforzaba por no reír ante el mohín que hacia el moreno.

De repente la chica sintió como tocaban su hombro y aun conteniendo la carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios se giró observando como las fanáticas de Koga tenían apresado a un sonrojado pelinegro que la observaba asustado…

- ¿Qué hacen chicas? – Pregunto la azabache alzando una ceja observando como las chicas acercaban aún más al pelinegro quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¡Aquí tienes tu rana! – Grito una de las chicas.

- Si es verdad que no quieres a Koga…- Pronuncio otra de ellas.

- Entonces bésalo.- Dijeron todas al unísono.

En ese momento la cara de Kagome era un total dilema ¿Besar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces para desacerté de un idiota que dice que tú le amas?

- **_"No es una mala idea" – _**Pensó la chica observando al cada vez más sonrojado chico delante de ella.

- ¡No te atrevas Kagome! - Grito Koga al escuchar el plan de las chicas.

- ¡Ya cállate Koga! - Contesto esta.

Esta vez las chicas acercaron aún más al muchacho logrando encorvarlo puesto que le sacaba una cabeza a la joven… Quedando así sus restos a escasos centímetros.

- Ya déjenme.- Dijo el pelinegro logrando zafarse del fuerte agarre que mantenían el grupo de chicas sobre sus brazos.

- ¡Así es idiota, mejor ya aléjate de mi chica! - Grito Koga sin darse por vencido.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito la chica logrando que el pelinegro se diera la vuelta para observarla sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Con pasos firmes la chica se acercó al muchacho tomándolo fuertemente por la camisa al tiempo que levantaba su cuerpo colocándose de puntillas y besaba con ímpetu al muchacho dejándolo en un estado de shock y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Kagome! – Grito Koga al tiempo que reaccionaba y corría en dirección a la pareja, pero en su trayecto se vio detenido por dos chicos.

- ¡Cálmate Koga! – Grito el chico con el gran mohicano sujetando fuertemente al muchacho.

- ¡Ya date por vencido! – Grito el chico del pequeño jopo.

- Hakkaku, Ginta ya suéltenme.- Pronuncio el moreno intentando zafarse del firme agarre que sus amigos mantenían en sus brazos.

**_Mientras tanto la pareja…_**

- **_"Me… Me esta… ¿Besando?"_** – Pensó anonadado el pelinegro al sentir los exigentes labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

- **_"¿Por qué no me corresponde? ¿Lo estaré haciendo mal?" _**– Pensaba la chica disminuyendo el ritmo del beso.-**_ "¿Y si tiene novia?" _**– Pensó alarmada deteniendo por fin el beso.

- **_"¿Por qué se detuvo?"_** – Se preguntó el chico viendo el sonrojado rostro de la bella azabache frente a él.

En eso por todo el instituto se oyó el estridente sonido de la campana indicando el fin del receso… Sin querer despegar la vista del espectáculo los espectadores se apartaron muy a regañadientes dirigiéndose cada quien a su respectivo salón.

Hakkaku y Ginta llevaban a un furioso Koga en contra de su voluntad hacia el salón mientras este soltaba una larga lista de improperios hacia el pelinegro.

Avergonzada la ojiazul se apartó del muchacho mientras que a paso rápido comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su salón.

- ¡Oe! – Llamo el muchacho.

- ¿S… Si? - Pregunto la chica al momento que se detenía abruptamente y volteaba su rostro observando al joven detrás de sí… Pudo ver como se acercaba a paso lento en un sensual caminar a su parecer… Lo vio encorvarse y acercar su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada y unos pocos mechones de oscuros cabello cayendo libremente por su rostro dándole una aire de sensualidad… Sintió una de sus grandes manos en su mentón y como elevaba su rostro rosando débilmente sus labios enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de la chica…

- ¿Puedes decirme donde queda el aula 16 K? – Hablo roncamente el chico viendo el estupefacto rostro de la chica.

- ¿Q… Que? ¿Por… Por qué? – Pregunto la chica, tan concentrada que estaba observando las masculinas facciones del muchacho que no había prestado atención a lo que decía.

- Porque soy nuevo y no recuerdo donde queda mi clase.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladeada.- **_"Wow… ¿En realidad este soy yo?"_** – Pensó el chico animadamente.

- C… Claro.- Contesto nerviosa la ojiazul.

- Bien.- Dijo el joven suavemente para erguirse y caminar en dirección al árbol para recoger su libro.

Y así ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las aulas…

- Espera un momento ¿Si? – Pidió la chica al momento en que se dirigía a dirección.

- **_"Es muy linda… Me agrada"_** – Pensó el chico observando el apresurado caminar de la joven azabache.

- Listo, sigamos.- Anuncio la chica comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

- Oye ¿Cuál es mi salón? – Pregunto el chico viendo varias puertas en el pasillo.

- Oh es la última.- Informo la muchacha.

- Bien.- Dijo suavemente para en un rápido movimiento acorralar a la chica contra la pared y besarla con ímpetu soltando el libro que mantenía en una de sus manos, por suerte el libro no causo un gran estruendo al dar de lleno contra el suelo...

Esta aun sorprendida por la acción de muchacho se sujetó fuertemente del cuello del joven buscando un punto de apoyo… Este teniéndole piedad abrazo a la chica por la cintura…

Finalmente la chica comenzó a corresponder a los exigentes labios del muchacho, lentamente ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado teniendo mejor acceso a la boca del chico…

Luego de un par de minutos sus pulmones comenzaron a escasea de aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse con las respiraciones agitadas.

- Sera… Sera mejor… Que entres… O te ganaras un castigo… Por llegar tarde…- Aconsejo la muchacha respirando pesadamente.

- Claro.- Dijo el muchacho con la respiración entrecortada.

Lentamente se separaron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el salón del pelinegro…

Discretamente la muchacha tomo el libro caído del pelinegro y coloco algo en el interior de este.

Ya en la puerta del salón el muchacho golpeo la puerta un par de veces, llamando la atención del profesor dentro del aula...

- Oh… Joven Taisho…- Dijo suavemente el profesor de pequeña estatura.- ¿No le parece una grave falta de respeto llegar retrasado en su primer día? – Reprocho el profesor.

- Es mi culpa profesor Myoga.- Hablo la azabache haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Él no sabía dónde encontrar su aula y yo le ofrecí mi ayuda pero tuve que pasar por dirección y gracias a mi llego retrasado.- Conto la chica.

- Muy bien joven Higurashi tomare su palabra… Adelante joven Taisho.- Dijo Myoga dando paso al pelinegro.

- Nee Inuyasha.- Llamo la azabache antes de que el muchacho entrara al salón.

- ¿Si? – Respondió el susodicho observando a la chica.

- Toma…- Dijo la azabache entregándole el libro.

- Arigto.- Agradeció el chico besando la mejilla de la joven.

A paso rápido la azabache se dirigió a su aula totalmente sonrojada, dejando a un divertido pelinegro en la puerta del salón.

Lentamente ingreso al salón, dándose cuenta de que había pupitres dobles… Y en la última fila pudo ver a un chico de ojos violetas y de cabello negro que le hacía señales para que tomara haciendo a su lado…

- Miroku Houshi.- Saludo el ojiazul.

- Inuyasha Taisho.- Contesto este.- Oye ¿Qué clase es esta? – Pregunto a su compañero.

- Historia.- Dijo Miroku en un suspiro cansado.- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto observando un pequeño papel que sobresalía del libro del chico.

- No lo sé.- Contesto el muchacho tomando la pequeña nota y leyendo su contenido…

**_NOTA:_**

**_Kagome Higurashi _**

**_0805958376_**

**_¿Call me maybe? ;)_**

Con una sonrisa ladeada el pelinegro guardo la nota en su bolsillo, ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero que preguntaba insistentemente sobre la nota…

- **_"Este será un gran año"_**

* * *

_**Hola como están? :D**_

_**Originalmente este one-shot iba a pertenecer a la colección de one-shot pero como son de una categoría más ¿Tierna? Creí que no encajarían así que lo puse aparte xD**_

_**Realmente no quede muy conforme con este one-shot… Puesto que casi todas las historias que he creado son basadas en imágenes con las que sueño o se me vienen a la mente de repente… (¿Raro… Donde?) Y bueno… No he podido emmm ¿Describirla? Muy bien a mi parecer… Pero tenía inmensas ganas de escribir algo y bueno… Pues este es el resultado de quemarme la cabeza durante más o menos tres días xD**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado si encuentran algún error o una parte que no entienden por favor háganmelo saber para seguir mejorando J**_

_**Por cierto Kagome en realidad fue a dirección a tomar papel y **_**_lápiz para anotar su numero x3_**

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**P/D: Busque en internet y dice que en Japon los números contienen 10 dígitos y comienzan por 80? ¿? ¿? (Si la información es errónea por favor avisen… Gracias)… Por cierto al número lo invente pero si llaman y atienden no es mi culpa ._. (Creo…)**__**.**_

_**P/D 2: Feliz navidad!... Fröhliche Weihnachten!... Merry Christmas!... Buon Natale!... Boas Festas!... Vrolijk Kerstfeest!... **_

_**Att: PockyGame**_


End file.
